brandyandmrwhiskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandy Harrington
Brandy is an anthropomorphic mixed breed dog. Her age is unknown as there is no mention of this in the series at any point. Early Life Brandy was raised by a very rich and wealthy family and is considered a spoiled brat. She lived in a mansion in Florida, Miami with the Harrington family and sleeps in her dog cage with her name "Brandy" encrusted on the side of the cage written in Diamond and rimestone. She has lived in luxury over the years, that is until then, while on her way to a spa for the first time in an aircraft's cargo room, she comes across Mr. Whiskers. Mr. Whiskers, is a 7-year-old white lope-eared hyperactive rabbit with unbarable odor who hasn't had any friends during his lifetime. He is very abnoxious and loud, most creatures try to avoid his existance. Oddly enough Brandy is a true friend and is somewhat treated like an older sister to him, despite his crazy shenanigans. She often has good advice to give Mr. Whiskers as well as some bad ones followed by insults that hurt his feelings. Into the Amazon Rainforest She first comes across Whiskers in the first episode of Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Mr. Whiskers' First Friend. Whiskers grows very fond of Brandy and comes to like her. When she asks him to "Find her some light", he accidentally opens the cargo room's Emergency Escape Hatch which sends them both out of the aircraft and into the Amazon Rainforest. Brandy desprately wanted to get back home (after Whiskers destroyed the cellphone she got in one of the suitcases which fell out of the aircraft along with them). Then Gaspar Le Gecko, a very scheming gecko with a french accent, decides to make a deal with Brandy. To give her a map in exchange for Mr Whiskers (to have him for dinner). Brandy then agrees and decides to use the map to find her way out of the Amazon. While walking to take the route back home, Brandy goes on a guilt trip and begins seeing faces of Whiskers telling her she wouldn't possibly let Gaspar eat him. Brandy then turns around and goes to rescue Mr Whiskers. Just as Whiskers is in the pot, ready to be cooked reading out recipe instructions, Brandy walks in with Lola Boa (a snake she met while in a tree, when Whiskers chased her away). They both rescue Whiskers. She and Whiskers build themselves a treehouse with bunk beds made from lingerie worn by a hippopotamus. Physical Description Brandy is described as having blonde colored straight dog ears (similiar to pigtails), darker blonde skin and hazel eyes. She usually wears a pink short-sleeved shirt, red jeans and purple platform sandals. She sometimes wears a pink and black polka dot bikini. She also sometimes wears a red swimsuit. She also wears what appears to be a collar on her neck. Personality Brandy prefers to make the most out of any situation and she attempts to improve her own standing by mistreating and abusing the kindness of her friends, though she does care for her friends very much. However, she is always on the lookout for escape opportunities. She has idiotic ideas and is prone to act like a drama queen, and can be more annoying than Whiskers at times. Brandy thinks she is a spaniel with a pedigree, but in the episode "Pedigree, Schmedigree", it is revealed that she is an unspecified mixed breed from a puppy hound. She often tends to be motherly towards Whiskers, often treating him like her own son. Relationships: Mr Whiskers Mr. Whiskers is Brandy's former enemy, frenemy, friend and eventually best friend. Brandy met him on an aircraft in a cargo room. When sh e asked him to find her some light he accidently opened the Emergency Escape Hatch, which caused them both to end up in the Amazon Rainforest. When Brandy desprately wanted to get home, Whiskers broke the cellphone she found in one of the suitcases. When they both landed up in a tree, they met Lola Boa and Whiskers, who once had a bad experience with snakes, rudely yelled at her (Lola), which caused her to cry and slither away. Brandy. exasperated with Whiskers, then made a deal with Gaspar Le Gecko and got a map out of the Amazon Rainforest for Whiskers. While Whiskers was in the pot ready to be cooked, Brandy and Lola came to rescue him. Brandy often describes him like everyone else does, silly, gross, sloppy and overall annoying, while he personally thinks of Brandy as his best friend. Lola Boa Main article: Lola Boa Lola is Brandy's friend. They first meet when Brandy is sitting up in a tree with Whiskers when Lola offers her help. Then Whiskers rudely yells at her and she slithers off crying and feeling insulted. Brandy asks for her help when Whiskers is taken away by Gaspar Le Gecko, Lola gladly does it. She and Brandy arrive when Whiskers is in the boiling pot ready to be cooked when they rescue him. She and Whiskers soon become friends afterwards. Cheryl and Meryl Cheryl and Meryl are cute, twin toucan sisters who hold a grudge against each other. They are also Brandy's friends. They fight a lot and often their fights lead to catastrophes for Mr Whiskers and Brandy. Gaspar Le Gecko Gaspar is a very scheming gecko. The first time he met Brandy he made a deal with her: he'd give her a map out of the Amazon Rainforest in exchange for Mr Whiskers. But Brandy eventually rescues Whiskers. Gaspar still often plans to get Whiskers and have him for dinner. He often makes deals with Brandy or anyone else in which he can benefit. Margo Margo is a stickbug who hangs out with Brandy. She is above Brandy in the social chain of the Amazon Rainforest. When Brandy first arrived in the Amazon, Margo helped her out by giving her inside information on where the popular people hang out, though Margo believes Brandy shouldn't hang out with Mr Whiskers. Voice Kaley Cuoco voices as Brandy. Trivia *At the beginning of Freaky Tuesday, when Brandy teaches Lola Boa how to give a pedicure, she has five toes instead of three. Category:Main Characters Category:General wiki templates Category:LION KING Category:lion king Category:A Walt Disney Classic The Lion King